Tree House
Tree House is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 21, 2007. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Josh tells the viewers to "give him a minute" as he claims there's an emergency. When Josh calls Drake, he appears to be at a restaurant with some friends and is right in the middle of a story. Josh then calls to tell Drake he ate the last of Megan's fruit popples, which Drake denies. When Drake adds that he had one, Josh then claims he was "careful to leave one for Megan". When Drake asks if he can go, Josh responds by saying he can get some more fruit popples so Megan "won't kill them". But then Drake fakes losing connection, even though Josh says he can hear him fine. But then Drake claims "he's underwater", and drops his cell phone in a glass of water, leaving Josh to frantically see if Drake is still there. No answer. All of a sudden, Megan then comes in, asking "who ate her fruit pooples", causing Josh to freak out. Josh receives a package from his grammy, which is a model rocket. Drake excitedly comes in and says that he has gotten a double date with hot twins. He then invites Josh to go on a double date with him and the twins. Then after Josh shows him the model rocket, they give into temptation and decide to build it. Later while the boys are working on the rocket in their room, Megan comes in and teases them for building a rocket, despite being in the 11th grade. However Drake and Josh are struggling to put it together and Megan offers to help. Drake and Josh then turn their backs momentarily to get a hammer. While that happens however, the rocket accidentally launches itself out their window, and Drake and Josh spot in their next door neighbor, the Carmichael's, treehouse. Just as they decide to run over and get it back, an explosion is suddenly heard. Later in their neighbors garden, Greg Carmichael puts out the fire with an fire extinguisher. He then fears how his son Robbie will react as he tends to get very upset. However, Robbie comes out and spots the burned down treehouse. When his father explain that Drake and Josh accidentally burned it down, Robbie lets out a loud wail. Audrey and Walter offer to have Drake and Josh rebuild the treehouse the next day. The Carmichael's accept, as they are going away for the weekend. Drake and Josh try to protest that they have dates the next night, but Audrey instructs that the three of them must rebuild the treehouse. Megan tries to protest that she has her friend Janie's birthday party, but her parents say that Drake and Josh claim Megan was helping them. Walter then forces the three of them to apologise to Robbie and Robbie accepts. Josh then attempts to cheer Robbie up, by having him play with his remote control car. Robbie plays with it, but the car hits a log, which comes crashing down on the car and breaking it in half. This results in another loud wail from Robbie as the Parker-Nichols family retreat back to their house. The next day Drake, Josh, and Megan are rebuilding the treehouse. Drake then comes up to help Josh with the last part of the house. Unfortunately, they attach the last part of the wall before Drake can cut out the door and they get trapped in the tree house. And since Megan wasn't helping them and didn't get stuck in the house, she teased the boys. She is also mad at them since she didn't get to go to Janie's birthday party and decides to leave them there, taunting them. She calls Eric and Craig and gives them Drake and Josh's dates. She also cooks hamburgers right under the tree house, taunting her brothers. Josh remembers that he has a electric screwdriver that's plugged in but when he tries to use it Megan unplugs it. She also leaves them there for hours while she grabs a snow cone. The boys then try to run at the wall so they will break through, but the tree house ends up falling down. Quotes *'Drake': No, I want to do it. You got to put on the nose con. *'Josh': Cone! *'Drake': Whatever! *'Megan': Okay, you guys are in the eleventh grade, and you're playing with a model rocket? *'Josh:' No. No. No. *'Drake:' Noo. *'Josh': We were just building it so we could drop it off at the... *'Drake': The..the..the children's hospital. *'Josh': The children's hospital. *'Megan': Which hospital? *'Drake': St....Illness. *'Josh': St. Illness?! *'Drake': Fine! We're playing with a model rocket! *'Josh': It says here the rocket soars up to 300 feet. Real high right? *'Drake': Yeah, and it also says the rocket shoots off at 92 mph. Woo, real fast right? So wanna build it? *'Josh': So much! *'Megan': You guys make me sick. Maybe I should check into Saint Illness. *'Megan': Hey, could you do me a favor and tell me if this hurts? (shoots him with a rubber) *'Josh': Owww! Yeah, it hurts. *'Megan': Cool, thanks! (somebody calls the door) *'Mailman': Package for Josh Nichols. *'Josh': Thanks, have a good day. *'Mailman': Don't tell me what to do. *'Drake': You mean you would torture us with the smell of food while we're starving up here? *'Megan': Yeah, pretty much. Yeah. *'Drake': Ok, that's a new low even for you. *'Megan': Really, because I think that's a new high for me. *'Drake': How are you going to attach it? *'Josh': I have my emergency dental floss. *'Drake': Of course you do. *'Drake': At least bring me a snow con! *'Josh': CONE! *'Drake': Oh, whatever! *'Josh': Hey there little squirrel! I'm just going to attach this note to your tail. (the Squirrel bites Josh) *'Drake': Okay, I know you're hurting, but that was really funny. *''(Drake looks at squirrel then at Josh) '' *'Josh': You will not eat that squirrel! *'Drake': I don't want to eat it. *'Josh': Then what are you going to do? *'Drake': I'm going to write a note and attach it to its tail. *'Josh': Yes, cause when I see a squirrel, the first thing I do is check its tail for messages! *'Drake': It can't hurt, right? *'Josh': Fine, at least let me do it. I don't trust you wuth wildlife after what you did to that dolphin. *'Drake': I just wanted a ride. *'Drake': (reading the instructions) Insert the fuel pod into the rocket´s fui... fus.. fu... *'Josh': Sound it out. *'Drake': Fu.. fuselege.. *'Josh': Fusilage!!! *'Drake': Like I work for NASA! *'Josh': But we have dates tomorrow! *'Drake': With hot twins. *'Walter': Tough squash. *'Drake': Squash? *'Josh': I-I-I don´t know, he says... things that... I don´t, I don´t know... Trivia *Drake and Josh spend the majority of this episode in one location for once, like in The Wedding. *This is the first episode where Megan gets told off by Audrey and Walter. *Deleted Scene (after the credits): Drake and Josh lie in the overturned treehouse naming adjectives to describe their predicament. *This episode has a cliffhanger of sorts, as it is never explained how the boys escape from the treehouse. *This episode has a similar plot to a Kenan & Kel episode. *This marks the first appearance of Robbie. *This marks the only appearances of Robbie's parents. *Running gags involve Megan refusing to let the boys out of the treehouse and Drake continuously pronouncing the word "cone" as "con" and not accepting Josh's frustrating corrections. *The events of this episode were mentioned in Steered Straight. *The scene where Drake finds out that he cannot get out of the tree house due to the fact that he drew a door on the treehouse with a marker has become a Youtube meme depicting the duo being trapped in random places. *During the intro where the episode begins, Drake mentions he had his mouth full of pickle chips, he could've been referring to I Love Sushi where both him and Josh had both their mouths full of nachos. *Megan could have easily gotten in trouble for leaving Drake and Josh in the tree house all day, and Drake could have as well for being incompetent. If Audrey and Walter had came home later that night, they would have wanted to know where Drake and Josh were, why the tree house was not finished during the day, and how Drake and Josh got trapped in; Drake and Josh would have told their parents about Megan leaving them in the tree house if they eventually got out, and Josh could have told his parents about Drake getting himself, and Josh trapped inside, and if Robbie's family knew about the tree-house collapsing, Robbie, and his parents would have forced Megan, and Drake to re-build that treehouse again, and they (Drake, and Megan) could have gotten possibly grounded for all the trouble they both caused. *Drake and Josh try knocking the tree house over breaking out, but even if they do, they're still stuck in it and still never got out, they just get hurt. Allusions * When Drake and Josh are trapped in the treehouse starving, Drake says he wishes he could have an "Inside out Burger". This is clearly a reference to the popular west coast burger chain restaurant: "In 'n' Out Burger". Goofs *In Believe Me, Brother, Josh claimed that he was afraid of squirrels. Yet he tries to attach a note to one in this episode. Unless he got over his fear between episodes. *Megan throws lemonade on Drake and splashes him with it just because him and Josh made her miss Janie's birthday party and you can see that the juice is on his face and his shirt but when he says "don't touch the power saw" all the lemonade juice on him is gone, and he never had any lemonade stain on his shirt either. *Even though Megan leaves Drake and Josh stuck in the tree house all day, they start building the tree house in the morning until the afternoon and Drake says their dates are in 2 hours, he mentions that in the daytime but then it's night and he says that their dates are on their way to the movie theater to meet them which he mentions at nighttime, it may have already been 2 hours which is a long time ago so they could've missed their dates by now and left a little while ago then they're dates call their house and say that they were supposed to meet their twin dates 45 minutes ago so it's impossible their dates would still go on all day even though Drake and Josh didn't make it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes